NycAngelKate6492's Lilo, Terra, Julie and Danny
by NycAngelKate6492
Summary: A parody of Shrek, Lilo, Terra, Julie and Danny has to save the handsome prince Rev and his friends for the evil princess Morbucks. What don't she know that both Lilo and the prince will love instead.Lilo/Rev,Terra/Littlefoot,Julie/Ben and Danny/Gwen.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 9: Beauty and the Beast Ending  
Me: This is the last chapter of the story where I tell everyone our future in Los Angles well so now with the show.  
When we got back to the city, things are back to normal along with our kids and their names are Manic and Sonia ( Sonic and Amy's kids) and they are twins who are 10 years old, Beast Boy(Me and Tails 's kid) also 10 years old and at last Kurt and Cosmo( Shadow and Cream 's kids) also twins at 8 years old. soon Me and the chipmunks went to visit the Loonatics in their HQ and the next thing that we know well we end up back at our house looking shocked as always and feeling sick to our stomachs . Me and the chipmunks lying in bed, eating soup. We got up, puts our slippers on, and went down the hall. " I hate going to the bathroom when I eat soup too much." I said sickly. Suddenly when we left, a hooded black figure came in. It stop and look at a door. Inside the room, Espio was sleeping and Tails turns on the alarm. well it was Evil Erin but Jeanette had beat her up in her ghost form and has save the day for now. as for the rest of us well we are happy because Jeanette and Espio have kissed after all these years and are now dating. Flashback when I was 16 years old, something amazing has happened as I opened my purple backpack and found a pink egg with blue stars, the chipmunks look at me and I felt something then the egg opened and it hatched to reveal a girl chipmunk. she had light brown hair in a ponytail, on her head a pink sun visor with a heart clip, light purple glasses, light blue eyes like Simon' s, and was wearing a pink moon shirt, a red funky skirt that reached her knees, white socks and black shoes. her name was Jeanette and when we work together, we became Angel BFFL Hedgehog.  
End of flashback for now and a another flashback began well it begin like this I was again 16 and I was running for my life and it was a sunny day in late afternoon and a familiar figure was after me and with me, are my best friends and charas: Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Jeanette. then we jumped in the water and swim around. I start to sing a song that my mom used to sing with me back when I was a little girl and sighed sadly. then Erin have beat up Evil Sonic for me and took us back to the Loonatics 's HQ. End of the another flashback as we sleep into the night too. Jeanette and the chipmunks can sing well for a bunch of charas so don't make fun of their singing or they will beat you to a pulp and trust me they can do that okay? Alvin 's egg was orange with crescents moons on it, Simon ' s egg was yellow with flowers on it and Theodore 's egg was green with birds on it. don't ask why their eggs are like that because they are my best friends and friends stick together like glue well to me anyway. so the anti- toons are least of our problems but now we have a new job being the best parents to our own kids and Me, Amy and Cream with Cheese help them contol their own powers and save the world all while having a normal chidhood at the same time. Me and the chipmunks know that in the end things are going get better for everyone. The End ! Me: That is the end of the story didn't everyone enjoy it? Lilo and Terra: We sure did. Alvin: I did. Simon: Me too. Theodore: Me three. Jeanette: I did too Kate chan and I get to be with Espio again. Me: So coming up next my Shrek pardoy with Lilo and Terra as the stars along with Juile and the hafla Danny Fenton / Phantom. Lilo and Terra: Sweet we can't wait Kate. All: So Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter1: A Freak Tale  
Me: Hi guys, it is me Kate the authoress with the beginning of my Shrek parody starring my OC's Lilo and Terra along Julie and Danny so now with the show.  
In the darkness, a storybook was laid down. Then it opened by itself as three voices tell the story and turns the pages as they tell it and that showed the story. well it began like this: " Years ago, from the kingdom of Cartoon Far, Far, Far Away there was a handsome prince. Unfortunately the prince and his friends fell under a powerful spell that no one could explain. Many brave heroines try to free them from the spell but they all failed. And so, to this day, the prince and his friends waiting in the highest room in the tallest tower, that is guarded by a ferocious dragon. There they waited for their true loves, and true love's first kiss."  
A pause, then whoever is was laughed as it ripped the page out of the book. " Yeah right, Like that will ever gonna happen!" It cracked, sarcastically. The story and the person was coming from a outhouse somewhere in the woods. As the toilet was flushed, whoever was talking came out of the house. The person was a 15 year old girl with long black hair and light brown eyes and she wore a purple witch' s outfit with matching cape and hat. in her hand was her broom can change size and fits in her pocket which holds her long wand. The girl looked around the place, it wasn't much but to the girl who named Lilo the swamp was home. Lilo then checked her watch on her wrist, and saw it was time for her morning route but a girl's voice called out " Hey Lilo, good morning." Lilo turned around and smiled as she saw a girl holding a small purple dragon and a yellow dragonfly with arms on her shoulder, a pink female dragon and a ghost boy running up to her. The girl was also 15 years old with middle length blond hair and light blue eyes and was wearing a yellow sorceress outfit with matching cape and a long butterfly wand. Her name is Terra, Lilo 's best friend. The dragon was named Spyro and the dragonfly is Sparx, Terra's pets. The pink female dragon who is also 15 with short black hair, had on a black shirt with a pink sweater over it and a white skirt. Her name is Julie Yamamoto, Lilo's other best friend. The ghost boy was 14 years old who has snow white hair, green eyes, a black jumpsuit, white gloves, white boots, a white belt and a some sort of "D" symbol on his chest. His name is Danny Phantom, Terra 's other best friend.  
Even thougth lives together with Terra and her pets in a house, they lives near their friends. Julie and Danny lived in their own house across from their swamp. " So ready, guys?" Lilo asked her friends. " Ready." Everyone said in unsion while Spyro growled. Then they head off to start their route.  
Emma Watson as Lilo, Vanessa Hudgens as Terra, Ashley Tisdale as Julie, David Kuffman as Danny Fenton/Phantom, Rob Paulsen as William/ Rev, Jack Black as Littlefoot, Vector and Max Goof, Tara Strong as Ben and Gwen, Jackie Chen as Espio, Tom Kenny as Yin and Yang, Ben Stiller as Charmy and Jennifer Hale as Princess Morbucks. Meanwhile, in a village there was a mob who has plan to rid of a certain witch and her friends. then someone laughed and the mob turn to see Lilo leaning on a boulder, smirking. then Sypro roared so loud that the mob dropped their weapons and run away like little girls. " And stay out," Lilo shouted. " Good one Lilo." said Terra, giving her a high five. " Why did they come here in the middle of the week?, that is weird." said Julie. Then they notice a wanted poster on the ground. Lilo picks it up and reads it. " Wanted Monsters, Toons, Magical Creatures, Freaks, Etc." she read. " No wonder they came early this time, " Danny answered. They want to turn us in for money." " Well let's hope that they won't be bothering us any more." Terra replied. Lilo rolled her eyes, dropped the paper, then she,Terra, Sypro,Sparx, Julie and Danny went back to their houses for sleep. But little did they know, they will soon be wrong. Me: So read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: The Team Meets  
Me: This is the next chapter and yes, I have decided on the people who is playing Donkey and the Dragon so now with the show.  
" All right, this one is full, Take it away!"  
A couch of prisoners rolls away, while the TMNT turtles are led away in chains by a guard. It was the order of Princess Morbucks that the land was rid of Cartoons, Freaks , Mysticals, Etc. " Move it!" a guard snapped. At a table nearby, a goth boy named Jack Spicer was sitting there. " Next." " Give me that." said a guard to the girl named Bloom snapping her broom in half, " Your magic days are over." Okay, that is 20 pieces of sliver for the witch girl." said Jack, " Next." " Come on, move it. the guard said, leading Bloom away. In line a fat man with a red suit and orange mustache named Doctor Eggman was turning some animals who are in magic - prevented chains and ropes. The first figure is a green, bipedal crocodile with golden eyes, a yellow underside and red - gold spikes. He wore black boots, black shackles, white gloves, black headphones, and a gold chain necklace around his neck. His name is Vector. The second figure is a humanoid chameleon with purple skin, yellow eyes, and a yellow horn on his forehead, white gloves and black/yellow/ green shoes. His name is Espio the Ninja that can turn invisible. The third figure is a young humanoid bee with an orange suit, white gloves, orange eyes and a black helmet. This is Charmy. The fourth figure is humanoid dog with two ears hung downward, black eyes and wearing a red sweater, blue jeans and white and black shoes. His name is Max Goof and the last two are brother and sister rabbits wearing(Pink and Blue) kimonos named Yin and Yang.  
They looked worried as they watched the guards carry away toons and saw three dogs named Stitch, Angel and Stitch Jr. in a small cage. after hearing the yelling, they got more worried. Vector: So please don't turn us in, we can change. Eggman: Quiet! you guys will be out of my hair for good. " Next!" Jack said as a woman named Mary Jane placed a spider named Peter Parker on the table. " What do you have lady? " " This talking spider." Mary Jane said. " No, I don't talk at all." Peter said before realizing he just did, " Opps?" Jack looked at Peter before saying " Five pieces for the talking spider. Take him away, men." " Mary Jane, no don't let them take me away, I thought we are friends! Put me down!" Mary Jane took the money and walked off.  
Then, Eggman walks up. " Next, What do you have? " Jack asked, not looking up. " Well I got three talking reptiles, a humanoid dog and two rabbits. " Eggman said. " Yeah ..." Jack said then smiled, " Well that is good for ten pieces if you can prove any of it." " Indeed. Go ahead, crocodile. " Eggman said, removing Vector's muzzle. But the crocodile remained silent, just staring at Jack. The others just watched. " Well...?" " Oh no, don't worry they are just nervous. Quite the chatterboxes they are, these animals." Eggman said as he turned to Vector, glaring. " You better talk or I will..." " Okay I have seen enough, Guards!" Jack called. Meanwhile Eggman kicked a fairy named Tinker Bell out of Peter Pan 's hands and the cage landed on the six's heads. Then with a bit of fairy dust, they started to fly. " Hey look guys, We can fly!" Vector said, surprised. Charmy smiled as he sprouted his wings and flew upward. " Oh yeah, finally!" " They can fly!" Peter Pan grinned. " They can fly? " Sonic, Tails and Knuckles said in unison. Jack, realized that Eggman has speaking the truth, cried in shock, " They can talk, and they do have powers!" " Yeah, you old ugly wolf!" Espio laughed as they began to fly off, " Now we are flying talking animals! Maybe you have seen a house or a super fly." " But I bet that you guys haven' t see a bunch of toons fly! " Yeah!" Max cheered before realized that the dust has wore off him and the others. "... Mommy..." Vector, Espio, Max, Yin and Yang fell to the ground but Charmy was stiil in the air, flapping his wings. " Hmm. Too bad for you guys... Charmy muttered until his wings disappeared. He frowned and said " Oh dang it, why me? I forget all about their limit." he then fell down with the others. " Seize them!" Jack shouted. " Run now." Yin said as she grabbed her brother's hand. They all raced into the woods, the guards behind them. " They are getting away!" " This way, turn!" Vector, Espio, Charmy, Max, Yin and Yang raced, not dared to look back. Suddenly, they bumped into something and fall backwards into the ground. They look up to see a familar witch glaring at them. " Oh no." Vector groaned. Lilo just frowned at them well she was busy putting a new " keep out" sign until these toons bumped into her. She then heard the guards coming quickly. Vector, Espio, Charmy and Max hid behind Lilo, while Yin and Yang get into fighting poses. The guards stopped short upon seeing Lilo. " You there, Witch girl!" Jack said. " Yeah?" Lilo replied, dully. The other guards look nervous, except Jack, who took a piece of parchment and read from it, " By the order of Princess Morbucks, I must place all of you under arrest and transport you to the nearest resettlement facility. "  
Lilo strolled to Jack, who became worried. " Oh really, you and what army?" Lilo smirked. Jack looked to see that he is alone. He looked back to Lilo. " Boo." Lilo said. Jack screamed and raced off, shrieking like a woman. Lilo chucked and headed for home. Vector, Espio, Charmy, Max, Yin and Yang followed after her. " Can we say something?" Vector asked. " Listen, girl. You were something back there." Charmy said. " You rock!" Espio smiled. " Are you are talking to -" Lilo began before noticing the others weren't there. " Me?" Lilo shrugged and turned around, only to almost jump out of her skin to see the animals. " Whoa!" " Yes, we were talking to you." Max said. " If I could say, that was awesome back there." Vector said, Those guards, thought it was over then you showed up and scared them to death. " " Yeah, that was great, Really." Lilo muttered. " Man, it feels great to be free." Yang said. " I agree with you, bro." Yin said. " Now why do you guys find other friends to celebrate with? Huh? Lilo said and walked off again. But the others looked downhearted. " Well but we don't have other friends." Espio said, sadly. " And we are not going back there, I mean that guy gives me the creeps." Vector muttered and then smiled as he added " Hey, here is a idea. Why don't we stick with you?" " Yeah, you and me are both tough fighting machines." Charmy added, " Together we can be a team and scared anyone out of our way." Lilo stopped and turned to the six, letting out a monstrous roar, trying to scare them off. Much to her shock, they don't leave at all. " Wow, now that was scary!'' Vector said. Lilo frowned and turns away. " Well if the face don't work, your breath will get the job done, A .s. a. p " Yang added.  
Seeing Lilo leaving, they pop out, upside down, hanging from a log. " Man, you almost burned the hair off my nose, " Vector said, " Just like the time..." Terra then covered Vector's mouth in an attempt to get him to stop talking, but it wasn't working. Terra removed her hand and Vector continues to talk, " And I ate some rotten berries. And I had strong gases out of my butt that day." " Why are you guys following us?" Lilo asked as she and Terra left. " We will tell you why?, " Max says, as he, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Yin and Yang jumped down.  
Then they began singing: " Cause we are all alone." Vector sang. " There 's no one beside us." Espio and Charmy sang. " Our problems have all gone." Max, Yin and Yang continued. " There is no one to deride me. " Vector continued. " But you gotta have friends..." They sang in unison. " Stop singing!" Lilo shouts. Vector, Espio, Charmy, Max, Yin and Yang do as they told and Terra says, as she picks the five by their necks, "Well no wonder you guys don't have any friends at all!" "Wow," Vector said. "Only a true friend could be that cruelly honest!" " Listen, little crocodile and friends!, Lilo said, Look at me!, What am I? " They look Lilo up and down. " Um.. really short?" Max said. " No, guess again. " Lilo said. " Um.. very beautiful? " said Espio. " No, we are freaks! Terra snaps. You know grab your touches and pitch forks! Doesn't that bother you five? " Vector, Espio, Charmy, Max, Yin and Yang shake their heads. " Nope." " Really?" Lilo asks in surprise. " Really, Really. "Oh." Wow, I like you two. My name is Vector and this is Espio, Charmy, Max, Yin and Yang." " What are your names?" Yang asked. "Uh, She is Lilo and and I am Terra well we are best friends and my pets Spyro and Sparx." Terra answered. " Lilo and Terra? " Vector asked. " Well you know what we like about you two, Lilo and Terra?" Yang began, " You got kind of I don't care what everyone thinks of me thing." " Yeah, we respect that, girls, You all right." They approach the girls's home. Espio noticed how gross it was. " Whoa!" Espio said. " "Look at that! Who'd want to live a place like that?" " That, " Lilo said, somewhat insulted, would be me and Terra's home." "Oh!, I love it, it is good looking and just lovely!" Max stops and comments a boulder, that says, I like that boulder." " Yeah, that is a nice boulder." Yin said, then they stop and noticed their "Keep out" signs. " I guess you don't like to entertain much, do you two?" asked Yang. " We like our privacy." "You know so do we, that is a another thing we have in common." Charmy said. " Yeah, like when you got someone on your back and they can't take a hint. And there is the long awkward silence you always get. " Vector said as he caught up. Sure enough, there is as the others looked at him funny. "..Starting now."  
" So can we stay with you guys? " Vector asked finally. " Say what?" Lilo asked with a raised eyebrow. " Can we stay with you guys, please?" Espio asked with puppy eyes. " Oh, of course." Terra smiled. " Really?" they asked. " No." " Please?" Vector whined. " There is no way that we are going back there!" Charmy added. " So you guys must let us stay! Please, please?" Max said. " Okay, okay but for one night!" Lilo said. They pushed the door and Vector, Espio, Charmy,Max, Yin and Yang rushed in. "Thank you." Espio said. " I'm shot gun!" Vector said as he jumped into a chair. " What the -? Hey get off of that!" Terra said in alarm. "This is gonna be awesome." Yin said as she relaxed on their couch. " We can stay up late, tell scary stories and in the morning, I'm making scrambled eggs. " Vector smiled. Lilo growled an angry mark on her forehead. " So where do we sleep?" Max asked. " Outside!!!" Terra roared, pointing their door. The others got the point. " Oh, that is cool we can sleep outside." Vector and the others, walk outside on the pouch. " Goodnight?" Espio said. Lilo slammed the door shut, and they sighed sadly. For the moment, the girls seems to be little guilty, but shakes off the feeling. They sighed and went away from the door, as Vector, Espio, Charmy, Max, Yin and Yang continues to talk. " I mean I do like the outdoors." Vector said. " I am a crocodile and I was born outside. " " Yeah, I am good with that, all by ourselves. " Yin said. Then they started to sing: Cause we are all alone." " There is no one beside us. " Me: So read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: The Rotten Small Princess  
Me: This is the next chapter and so now with the show.  
Later that night, Lilo and Terra was sitting the table eating dinner all by themselves using some goo as candle wax. As they eats their meal, they glanced at Vector and the others looking in from outside. They sighs. The truth is, they do feel bad for being mean to them and don't like eating alone. But again, they prefers quiet and privacy to company so it works for them. Vector, Espio, Charmy, Max, Yin and Yang meanwhile, stops looking at the window and sat on the doorstep sighing. They can smell the food from where they are and start to feel very hungry. As they ate, they heard a noise like the door being opened. They get up and said, " We thought we told you guys to stay outside. " " We are outside!" They said from the window. well if they did not make the noise, then who did? they saw their friends Julie and Danny looking around the room then they could see shadows coming from a nearby room. They went in and looked around. At first, they couldn't find who was making them. That is... three rats named Remy, Emlie, and Django.  
" Well guys, it is not the city but what choice do we have?" Django said. " It is not home but it could work somehow." Emlie said. Remy bounces on some jello as he said " I call this bed." " Gotcha!" Lilo said as she tries to grab Remy, who somehow got on her shoulder. " Hey guys, I have found the Cheese Puffs!" He cried and bit Lilo's ear. " Ew!, Very Tasteless!" the rat jumped down on a spoon, which sent some food into Lilo's eye, almost blinding her. " Was that you, Remy?" Django asked. " Wow, you are good." Remy said. " Enough already!" Terra grabbed them by their tails and asked, " What do you think you are doing in our house?" Suddenly, she was bumped from behind, causing her to drop the three animals. " Hey!" she said, turning around and seeing a purple haired boy in a blue tuxedo. He is Tommy, and he was in a coffin. Behind the coffin were seven authors, who waved slightly. " Oh no, dead guy off the table!" Lilo snapped and pushed the coffin towards the authors. " But where are we suppose to put him?" Luckygirl777 asked. " Yeah, the bed is already taken." No Limit 5 said as they pushed the coffin towards Lilo. " Say what? " Lilo asked, confused and went to her bedroom, finding Wormtail96 laying there.  
" What?" Wormtail asked, only to get grabbed by Lilo, as Lilo snarled, " We live in a swamp!, we have put up signs!" she opens the door, " What do we have to do for some privacy?!" what Lilo saw next made her eyes widen in shock and Terra, Julie and Danny's mouths drop open too. There are a bunch of cartoons, animes, mystical beings, etc. gathered outside their homes. " Oh no..." Lilo muttered. " No, no, no!" Terra yelled. They just groaned and turned at the six, who sat there like nothing was happening. ".. You guys.."  
" Hey there, don't blame us for this!" Vector said, waving his hands around in protest. " Yeah, we didn't invite any of them!" Espio added. " Although it was a good idea at first and so..." Charmy began before noticing their death glaces, " I'm shutting up now." " Well, of course they didn't invite us. No one else did." Peter said. " What do you mean? " Terra wanted to know. " We were all forced to come here." Peter explained. " But by who? " Princess Morbucks, she told us to come here and the rest is history, guys. " said Sonic. They sighed and said " Okay, does anyone know where she lives? " " Oh! We do, we do! " Espio shouted. " We know where she is!" Max added. Charmy just placed a hand in his head, an anime sweat drop on his forehead. Why does he hang out with them? he will never know. Lilo, Terra, Julie and Danny did their best to ignore them. They don't want end up traveling with five hyper talking animals. " Does anyone else know where we find her?" at one point, Luffy raised his hand, but Nami pushed it back down. " Anyone at all?" " Hey, hey Lilo and Terra chan!" Yin cried, waving her arms. " Come on people, isn't there anybody else?" Julie asked. " Hey, hey!" Vector shouted, " I can go on forever, pals. " Hey!" Over here!" then they again sighed and said " Okay, you six are coming with us." Danny said, removing the cape. " Yeah, it is more like it!" Vector smirked, " Way to go, guys!" " Yeah, all of us on a big citywide adventure!" Espio said and he snapped his fingers as he changed into a tan vest and tan pants and his shoes turned green. Max also snapped his fingers as he changed into a black t shirt, green jeans, white fingerless gloves with gold bracelets and brown sandals. Vector: Tell everyone that we are on our way... " Join us guys." Vector again smirked. " On the road again." Lilo turned to the five and said " What did we said about singing?" as she took a touch from a creature. " Well, can we whistle?" Espio asked. "No." said Terra, flatly. " Can we can hum it? " Yin asked. " Fine alright, you can hum it." Lilo gave in. so Vector, Espio, Max, Yin and Yang continued to hum 'On the Road Again'. while Charmy rolled his eyes and came with them.  
Somewhere, in a castle, a girl is seen walking somewhere . She is a seven year old girl with poppy red hair, beady black eyes and rules with a iron fist. she is the infamous Princess Morbucks the ruler of Cartoon City. Passing her guards, she went to the torture room and there is a man named Kronk and he is dunking something or someone into a bucket of water nearby. of course his name is Piglet but he refused to tell her anything. so her other guards brought a sponge named SpongeBob SquarePants and ask him the same question and he said " Well, to tell you the truth, you are not a queen." " Kronk." the princess said to her henchman. Kronk grabbed a small sponge and ripped it in half making the big sponge gulped.  
Princess looked back with a evil grin and said, " You were saying?" " Actually what I meant is you are not a queen yet! But hey, I know how you can become one. All you have to do is marry a prince." said SpongeBob laughing his trademark laugh nervously. " Really? " Princess asked, interested. " Sure, That is how is done in stories nowadays." " Tell me more." SpongeBob laughed nervously then he pulls out a monitor from outta nowhere and said, " Sit back and relax, Princess, because it's time to meet today's eligible bachelors! Here they are! On the monitor, it shows three silhouettes of each boy. He said, " The first bachelor is a prince from Twilight Town. He is known for hanging out with three kids and can hold mean Keyblades. Please welcome, Roxas!" He then shows a picture of a well- built fifteen year old boy with piercing blue eyes like Sora's and blond hair that seemed to be standing up. He wore a black t shirt under a white jacket, green pants with white at the bottom of his legs, and grey, black, and red sneakers. He was known as Roxas. Looking at him, Princess' s eyes widen in excitement. SpongeBob continues, " Bachelor #2 is a purple haired prince who dreams of being a movie director. Although once known for carrying a toy screwdriver in his diaper, he is no pushover. Give it up for Tommy Pickles!" SpongeBob then showed the boy was in a coffin back at Lilo and Terra's home causing Princess to drool a little. " And last, but luckily not least, Bachelor #3 is a black haired prince and his friends from a castle guarded by a dragon and hot boiling lava! Your for the rescuing, Prince William the third/Rev and friends!" He shows some pictures of a dragon in a castle surrounding by boiling lava then a picture of said boy. He is a 15 year old boy with black hair and dark green eyes and he wore a black and blue shirt with red racing stripes in the middle, blue jeans, and red and white tennis shoes. He is Prince William/ Rev. " Oh yes, Prince William. He is perfect. Now I need someone to get him and his friends for me." said Princess, started to make plans. " Uh, perhaps I should mention something that happens at night." SpongeBob said. Ignoring SpongeBob, the princess continues, " I 'd do it!" "Yes, but after sunset..." Princess laughs like a crazy person and he groans. " She has no idea what she is getting herself in to. " thought SpongeBob as he looks down. Me: So read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter4: A Rumble in Cartoon City  
Me: Okay, this is the next chapter where things get crazy and so now the show.  
Meanwhile, our eight arrives out of a field onto a parking lot, a part of it labeled "Princess Section". Vector points to a castle up ahead. " There it is!, Cartoon City, Told you guys, we would find it. " said Vector smiling. Lilo notes the castle. It is 40 stories high. She can tell that the princess is shorter than she expected. " So, there is where she lives, right?" asked Terra smirking in secret. " Yup." Vector said nodding. " Wow, to think she is building something in there?" Lilo, Terra, Julie and Danny chucked at their joke. Then they noticed that Vector and the others looked at them, puzzled, for not getting the joke. They frowned as they walked though the parking lot. " Wait up, guys!" said Espio as they ran to catch up to them. As the group walked though the parking lot, they came up to an admission area where a guy wearing a giant princess like costume is clipping tickets given to him by a couple. after the couple left, the man ran away from them and went though the ropes they now saw that the town was quiet. " Man, where is everyone?" Max asked, puzzled. " Hey, guys come and check this out!" Vector goes over the Information Booth and pulled a lever.  
After an moment, the music began to play into a annoying song and the puppets are dancing to the song. after the annoying song ends, A flash happened and a photo came out of the booth. It is of the group looking at the booth very awkwardly. Sure enough, that is what they are doing right now. " Okay, that was neat." said Charmy awkwardly. " Wow, Not bad at all, I think" said Julie who looked very shocked. " Let's do it again!" said Vector as he jumps back about to pull the lever. but Lilo uses her wand to pull him back and snaps, " Oh, no, no, no, no!" " I agree with Lilo, never again." said Terra who is holding Spyro in her hands. " Same here. That music is so bad, it makes opera singers look cool as well. " Max said in agreement. " Oh, and you do?" smirked Charmy. Max's singing was bad enough to break glass. The group then hears a trumpet fanfare. " Okay, that is coming from the arena that is not overlook. " Danny said, pointing at the arena. " Is Russell Crowe is still alive?" Vector asked, as they heads over there. " Shut up about him, Vector!" Charmy yelled.  
Inside the arena, Princess, with Jack standing next to him, speaks to the people of Cartoon City who has come in. A group of Jack's finest female warriors are standing down as they listened in. " My, finest female warriors, you are the best and the strongest in the land! Today, one of you will prove herself..." Princess began. In a tunnel going to the arena, the group is walking down it, Vector and Espio meanwhile was humming the song from the information booth. It was getting on Lilo's nerves. She then had enough as she turned to the two and snapped, " Okay, if you two don't shut up in the next hour or two, I will bonk your heads so hard that you both end up with big headaches, do you guys want that?" "No, sorry we will shut up now." said Vector and Espio in the same time. " Thank you." said Terra, smiling. As the group went into the arena to hear this, "Let's the tournament began!" boomed Princess. the crowd then cheered against their will. They frowns as they appeared into the arena and everyone gasped at the sight at them. " Who are them?" asked Princess in shock. " It's them, Lilo the witch girl and her friends Terra , Julie the dragon and Danny the ghost boy." yelped Jack as he whispering in Princess's ear. " That is them?, Ugh! they are very hideous." said Princess in disgust.  
Upon hearing this, Lilo frowns and said, " It is not nice after all they are just a bunch of dumb animals." Huh? " Vector, Espio, Max, Yin and Yang said. " Excuse me?" asked Charmy very annoyed. " Indeed they are. " said Princess rolling her eyes. She then turns to her warriors and said, " I have changed my mind! The person who kills Lilo, her friends and the dumb animals first gets to rescues the prince and his friends for me so get them!" Using a mug, Max opens the soda barrels causing the warriors to fall and Yin using a spear to knock some down. Both Vector and Espio got on one of the barrels and caused to roll, squashing female Goombas. Some of the remaining ones went after Lilo who riding on her broom, knocking the horses down. Lilo bounces off the ropes and then knocks down two female warriors as the crowd watches. As the crowd watches, Terra then lift some rocks from the ground and uses her long butterfly wand to fire them at two more female warriors, knocking them down.  
Julie and Danny together performs some wrestling moves they learned watching TV. They each holds one and Espio yelled, " Hey, guys Tag me, Tag me!" Danny drags the warrior and threw at him and Espio using his ninja stars knocking the warrior out. The crowd, liking this, cheers wildly for Julie who stood on top interacting with them. " That is what I am talking about!" cheered Julie waving her claws up. Another female warrior try to sneak up from behind her but Yin and Yang jumped on her and body slam her in time. Princess groans in disbelief as she watches her finest warriors getting their butts kicked by a pink female dragon and two rabbits. Soon Julie and Yin and Yang took all everyone that came into the ring. Charmy kicked one of them in the head and bell sounds, ending the match. The crowd goes nuts as Julie and Yin and Yang comes out, waving to them. the others came over as this happens. " Thank you!, Thank you!, You are all very kind!" said Lilo. For the first time ever, they like the cheering. " We will be here until Thursday, yo!" said Yang laughing. " Yeah, try the veal and not the hot dogs everyone." Yin said in agreement. " Hey guys, watch what you said that is my family that we are talking about here!" said Max in annoyance. so they turned to the princess and said, " So, tell us. What quest is this?"  
After Princess told them about the quest and sends them on their way, Lilo is eating some onions. " Let me get this straight." Vector asked with a frown. " You have fight some dragon and rescue a prince and his friends so Princess brat can give you guys, your woods back because it wasn't yours with freaks to begin with. Is that it?" Lilo sighs and keeps walking, "See, that is why animals should not talk at all." " But Lilo, we have to rescue the prince and his friends or we end up homeless and trust me, it is not good for us. " Terra said, petting Spyro on the head. " Hey Lilo, why did you just yell or do other witch stuff like you did with us. " Espio pointed out. " That would be nice, but she is not a giant Espio." said Julie with a frown. " Oh really, Maybe she should cut people's heads off and drink their blood. Does that work?" Danny said with sarcasm. "Uh, actually it would be disgusting, guys." Vector said in disgust. " Look, there is more to witches than people believe." Like what?" Max asked. Lilo pondered a bit. She looks at her onion and said, " Look, Witches are like onions!" Vector sniffed the onion and said, "They stink?" "Ye...No!" "They make you cry?" Espio asked. "No!" Terra yelled. "Oh, I got it now when you leave them out in the sun, they get all brown and start making little white hairs." Max suggested. "You are all wrong! Layers!" snapped Julie as she uses her claws to peel the onion. "Onion have layers and so do we! we both have layers!" An upset Lilo throws the onion down and walked away. " Oh I got it, you guys both have layers." said Charmy. then Espio said, " Not everyone likes onions but they like cakes and they have layers. As the group walked on, Yin looked back and groaned, " Does anyone have a tissue? Yang is making a big mess because the word of cake is making him slobbing very bad."  
The group walked through a field near sunset. Lilo pushed a branch and lets it go as she, Terra, Julie and Danny passed it, knocking Vector down. He got up, rubs his jaw and follows quickly. At night, the group sleeps underneath the moon sleeping. The next morning, Terra yelps as she tries to put the fire out with her hands. Charmy uses a water- filled balloon to put the thing out. Soon the group arrives at a huge mountain like leading up. " So that what her name threw the ring in, right?" Max asked. " Not really but close." Yin said. the group continued onward to the mountain. As they do, Vector sniffed the air and gagged. " Oh, Lilo," Vector said. " Did you do that? Next time, warn me before you do that and my mouth was open and everything." Trust us on this one, Vector. " Terra said. " Yeah, if it was me, you would be dead." Lilo added. Julie sniffed the air and said," It is brimstone. We must be getting very close." " It was not brimstone, guys." said Espio, frowning. After climbing the mountain, they looked down.  
In the center is a boiling lake of lava, a rickety bridge, and the castle. " Sure," Lilo said, trying to make a joke. "It is big enough. But, look at the location." Lilo laughed and hopped down. " Sure it is does lighten the setting. " Yin said trying to be funny like Lilo. the others followed and Espio said, " Yeah, Lilo do you remember what you have said about witches have layers?" '" Yes, oh, aye. " Lilo said. " Well, uh," Vector said, "I have a bit of a confession to make." He gasped when he saw a skeleton of a horse and he said, " Crocodiles don't have layers but we wear fear right on our sleeves. " Wait a minute, " Danny said, as he turned to Vector. " Crocodiles don't have sleeves." " Yeah, they don't and what is your point?" Terra asked. " You guys know what I mean." said Vector. " Oh, don't tell us that you are afraid of heights." Julie said. " No, I am just a little uncomfortable about a rickety bridge over a pit of boiling lava!" Vector said as he looked down. " Come on, Vector," Lilo said. " We are right here to help you and we will take this one baby step at a time." " Really?" Vector asked. "Really, Really." Lilo said. " Oh, that made me feel so much better. " Vector said, as they started across the bridge. " Just keep moving." Terra said. "And don't look down." Yang said. " Okay, " Vector said. " Don't look down, Don't look down, I can do this. "  
Once they have crossed the bridge and went inside the castle and Charmy said, '" Cool, so where is the fire breathing pain in the neck, anyway?" "Inside," Terra said, "Waiting for us to rescue them. " I was talking about the dragon, Terra," Charmy said. Inside the castle, there are remnants of female knights long past who tried to rescue William/Rev and his friends and failed. " Hey, guys,'' Max asked. " You afraid?" "No,"Lilo said, "but...shh!" "Oh, good, " Yang said. "Neither are we." he saw a skeleton and gasped. He, Yin, Max, Charmy, Espio and Vector hurried after Lilo and her friends and said, "I mean there is nothing to be afraid of. Fear is the only response to a unknown situation." "Yeah, you are right about that, Max and I sure as heck ain't no coward. " Vector said then he bumped into a skeleton and screamed. " Hey guys, two words that you can learn: Shut ...up. Now, go over there and see if you can find any stairs." "Stairs?" Max asked, in confusion. " I though we are looking for the prince and his friends." Vector thought. " The prince and his friends, " Lilo said, "will up the stairs in the highest room of the highest tower. " "What makes you guys think that they will be there?' they asked. "We read in a book once," Lilo said, as she take off her hat and put it in her pocket next to her long wand and her broom, put on a helmet and some of the stuff that knights wear and walked off. Terra, Julie and Danny did the same thing and followed her. The toon squad on the other hand are unaware that they are being watched and turned around.  
Elsewhere, in the castle, Lilo, Terra, Julie and Danny heard a low growl and they saw the tower. "Well," they said. "At least, we know where the prince and his friends are.'' But then they became concerned, as they turned and said, "But where is the..." Back in the empty room, Vector screamed, "Dragon!!" They took off running just in time, and avoided getting fired. A blue dragon with light brown hair in a ponytail and light blue eyes and on her face are light purple glasses crashed though the wall going after Vector, Espio, Charmy, Max, Yin and Yang and blew fire. then Lilo, Terra, Julie and Danny grabbed its tail and said, "Gotcha!" they now flew though the air, yelling, and they landed right in the tower and groaned. At that moment, a slender figure woke up and stared at Lilo. Soon, the toon squad were only stuck on a stone, with no way out. The dragon roared again. "Please don't eat us!" yelped Max begging. The dragon just roared on. Espio thinks of something and fast. "Uh, what big teeth you got." Espio said quickly. The dragon looked puzzled, as is the figure watching. It goes back to roaring.  
"Wait!, I mean white, clean teeth! You probably having this all the time from your food but you must use bleach or something. You got one heck of a smile. " said Espio quickly. "You know for a dragon, you are very pretty too." As she hears this, the dragon blushes. The figure notes this. "Huh, it is the first time that the dragon got a comment like that." said the figure in amazement. "And you know what else? You are..." The dragon did something that surprises Espio. She spoke. "Whoa, that is the first time someone have said something nice about me in a long time, and for a ninja, I think you looked cute. " "Whoa, a talking female dragon!" Espio said in shock. then he added, "Oh course you are a female dragon, I mean you are a lot of beauty. My name is Espio. And what is your name?" "You may call me Jeanette." the dragon said with a smile. "Your friend really hit it off with Jeanette."  
Vector, Charmy, Max, Yin, and Yang turned to see two girls appearing from outta nowhere. The first girl is a black female crocodile with white gloves and blue sneakers and a star birth mark around her left eye. The second girl is a young rabbit with a blue chao in her hands. "Now, who are you two?" Vector asked. My name is Starzilla the crocodile and this is my best friend Cream the rabbit and her best friend Cheese the chao and we are Jeanette's keepers." she answered and moved next to the green crocodile and whispered into his ear, "And who might you be?" "Um, I am Vector the crocodile." He answered. "And I am Charmy Bee, nice to meet you Cream." Charmy said. "Vector huh, handsome name for a handsome guy?" Starzillla said seductively. "Handsome?" He winced. "You know, your friend here is lucky and the fact that Jeanette never had a boyfriend before. " Cream said. Yin's eyes widen then she smirk at her friend. "Looks likes you got a new girlfriend, Espio." "No, I don't." Espio said. Suddenly Jeanette batted her eyes to Espio. "What is the matter with you?" Espio said. "You got something in your eye?" "You know I think she really likes you." Cream said to the confused Espio. Jeanette then blew a heart shaped smoke ring around Espio. then he turned and yelled, "Lilo!" "Come with me, handsome!" Jeanette said cheerfully as she grabbed Espio by his tail with her mouth. "Hop on!" Starzilla and Cream said taking Vector and Charmy by the hand, and pulling them up onto Jeanette, as Max, Yin and Yang hopped on as Jeanette stomps off. "No, Lilo, Terra, Julie and Danny Help me, She is taking me to her lair!" Espio cried. As he whined, Vector and Charmy didn't have any problems with the girl crocodile and young rabbit who was attracted to them, Yin was giggling because of her friend having a girlfriend.  
Back in the tower, Lilo, Terra, Julie and Danny getting up groaning. The boy, unnoticed by the four, sees them. He smiles, takes a bunch of roses from nearby, divided it by four, give three bunches to his friends who are sleeping on matching sleeping bags next to him, and places it on his chest as they pretends to get some sleep. "Anyone all right?" Terra asked with a groan. "Yes, I am fine. I broke the fall with my face." said Julie groaning. " Ow! My aching head, I am so feeling that in the morning." said Danny who was rubbing his sore head. Lilo turned and sees the silhouette of the boy. She got closer and moves the curtain. Sitting on the bed, there is the boy himself. Lilo concluded that this boy is Prince William/Rev, the one Princess Morbucks send them to find. Next to the bed, Terra, Julie and Danny saw three figures sleeping on matching sleeping bags and they have concluded that these three are the prince's friends, two boys and a girl. 'Well, for a prince, he sure is cute'. thought Lilo. 'But now is not the time for that.' She leaned forward... and shakes William/Rev alarming him. "What?" yelled William/Rev in annoyance. Terra, Julie and Danny did the same thing to his friends and they woke up at once, looked annoyed too. "What?" they said at once. "You must be Prince William/Rev, right?" asked Lilo as the others asked the same thing. "And you must be Jason H. Rodriguez/Littlefoot, right?" Terra asked. "And you must be Benjamin Tennyson/Ben, right?" Julie asked. "And at last, you must be Gwendolyn Tennyson/Gwen, right?" Danny asked. "That We are. My friends and I was trapped in this tower waiting for a brave and bold female warrior and her friends to come rescue." William/Rev said with a smile. Lilo was wearing a smile so William/Rev couldn't tell what she looked like. "That is good. Let's go!" said Lilo as she grabbed him by the arm impatiently.  
She and the others head to the door in an attempt to leave. "Wait, fair people. This should be our first meeting." Jason/Littlefoot protested. "Oh my goddess, You talk funny." Spyro said giggling along with Sparx. "Should it not be a wonderful, romantic moment?'' "Sorry pals, but now no time for that!" Terra snapped. The group heads to the door and tries to get it open. "Man, the door won't be opened." said Julie as she tries open the door but with little luck. "Should we be looking for the keys?" asked Danny. "You and your friends have time to think about this, do you guys?" Lilo asked William/Rev with a sigh. The prince and his friends nodded. Lilo turned and uses her long wand to force the door open. She then drags William/Rev down the stairs as the group runs down a couple of stairs. "But we gotta savor this moment! You can sing me a song or something!" yelled William/Rev protested. "Forget it." Lilo snapped. As they reach the bottom of the stairs, William/Rev and his friends got their hands freed and snapped, "Well, can we at least know our champions' s names? "I am Danny and she is Julie." said Danny. "Uh, She is Lilo and I am Terra and my pets Spyro and Sparx. Terra said as she petted Spryo on the head. they nodded smiling. Lilo, Terra, Julie and Danny are their true loves or so they think. they each take out a handkerchief and clears their throats. "Fair Lilo, Lady Terra, Lady Julie and Sir Danny, take these flavors as a token of our gratitude." they said smiling. Lilo looks at the handkerchief and takes it. "Thanks." She uses it to clean the parts of her face that is showing. She then gives it back to the prince, who frowns a bit. Suddenly a familiar roar is heard. William/Rev and his friends looked shocked. "Hey, you guys didn't killed the dragon?!" yelled Benjamin/Ben in disbelief. "Hey, we will get to it!" yelled Julie in annoyance. Lilo then grabbed the prince' hand again and said, "Come on, stupid!" "But this don't make sense!" Jason/Littlefoot yelled as they run in the hallway. Suddenly Lilo stops causing the others to run right into her. "Hey Lilo, why are we stopping?" asked Terra. "Now what," William/Rev asked. He notices that Lilo was going to a wooden door nearby. "Lilo, where are you going?" asked Julie, puzzled. "What do you think? We are saving our pains." Lilo said with a shrug. "What kind of warriors are you guys?" said Gwendolyn/Gwen in annoyance. "One of a kind." Lilo said with a hidden smile. Then she opens the door and she and her friends hurry in hopes to find Vector and the others before it's too late. Me: so read and review and the next chapter is coming soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter5: Dealing with Differences  
Me: Hi again, everyone and this is the next chapter. Jeanette: So Kate Chan has high hopes that you guys will enjoy this chapter so now with the show.  
Lilo opened the door and heard Espio's voice. She looked down and saw Jeanette the dragon with her tail coiled around Espio, while he looked to the another side of the room and saw Vector and the girl crocodile Starzilla sitting with their backs up against the wall. "Slow down, baby, please. Just call me old fashioned." Espio said at once with Jeanette's tail around him. "Oh boy, go Espio I knew that the dragon really likes you a lot." mumbled Lilo with a hidden smirk. After a hour, Terra said at once, "Okay I think that he suffered enough." she then sees a chain connected to a chandelier nearby. She takes it and begins to swing toward Jeanette. She misses and has to swing back. ' Why am I doing this instead of just moving rocks around I'd never know?' thought Terra as she sees she is on top of Jeanette flirting with Espio. Suddenly three figures run in covered in a bunch of paints. It is Max,Yin, and Yang. They run from Cream who is chasing them. "Knock it off, I am not playing any more paint wars!" yelled Max. "Yeah, go away and bother someone else instead of us." Yin said. "But I have to punish you guys for ruining my first date with Charmy!" yelled Cream as she is almost to them. Charmy has came out and just sighed at his friends.  
With a sigh, Lilo uses her long wand to make a statue float from nearby and knocks Cream down. "Hey, good timing, Lilo!" said Yang with a smile. "Yeah, thank you very much." said Yin in relief. as for Terra, she ended up kicking Jeanette in the face and the dragon roared angrily, "Hey, you are so paying for that!" Terra releases the chain she held and the chandelier fell on Jeanette's head. Of course, the chandelier itself was too big and it just made a collar around her neck. "I think that we are leaving right now!" yelped Vector. Vector and Espio just grabbed Charmy while Lilo, Terra, Julie and Danny again grabbed Spryo and Sparx and Max, Yin, and Yang run in front of them. Cream got up and groans in annoyance with Cheese in her hands. "Why me?" she said in once as Starzilla petting Jeanette on the head in order to calm her down. Lilo,Terra, Julie, Danny, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Max, Yin, and Yang had to catch up to the Prince and his friends and as they slided down the mountain, "Hey, Prince!" said Vector waving. "Whoa, they can talk!" said William/Rev in amazement. "The problem is shutting them up!" yelled Lilo.  
As the group makes their leave, Jeanette begins watching sadly as she sees Espio leaving. "Oh,...my love." said Jeanette, tears in her eyes. The group made their way down to the bottom of the volcano. William/Rev and his friends landed safely and laughed. "All right, You guys did it!, You all rescued us! You were all amazing!" cheered Jason/Littlefoot happily. Behind him, Vector fell down the hill. William/Rev continued, "You were all wonderful. You're..." William/Rev, Jason/Littlefoot, Benjamin/Ben and Gwendolyn/Gwen turns and sees the toon squad in a pile. Lilo,Terra, Julie and Danny just floated down mumbling ' We will not look like fools today.' Gwendolyn/Gwen chuckled, "Okay, you guys are a little weird, I'll say and the deed is done and your hearts are pure." "Try telling us that again in 10 years. " snapped Max. "Let' s do it again!" cheered Espio stupidly.  
Ignoring Max, William/Rev continued, "We are forever in your debt, heroes." "Hello, excuse us, forgetting someone." said Vector with a frown. "All right, where would a brave female warrior and her friends be without their loyal crocodile." Jason/Littlefoot said smiling at Vector. "I hope you guys heard that, he called me a loyal crocodile." Vector smiled. With a smile, William/Rev looked at Lilo and said, "The battle is won, You may remove your helmet, fair knight." "Hey, and you three can do the same thing." said Jason/Littlefoot to Terra, Julie and Danny. "Are you sure? We will do it later, much later." Lilo said, not really wanting to show herself. "How come?" "Uh, Helmet hair. Not a pleasant sight." "I must look at the one who rescued me and my friends. " William/Rev said with a smile. "Hey, prince now it is not a good idea. " Espio warned in concern. "No, no, I can't let you let this." Lilo agreed nervously. "Come on, How would you kiss me." William/Rev said. What he said caught Lilo by surprise, "Say What?, What?! This isn't what we asked to do!!!" "Maybe, it's a perk." Max said. "Not really, it's destiny that we must kiss our true loves who saved us from the dragon." said Jason/Littlefoot with a happy sigh. Vector then realized, "Oh wait, With Lilo, Terra, Julie, and Danny? You guys think..." he begins to chuckle. "Hold the phone. You think that Lilo and her friends are your true loves?" "Is that it?" Yin and Yang asked. "Well, yes. " William/Rev said.  
Lilo, Terra, Spyro, Sparx, Julie, Danny, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Max, Yin, and Yang stared at each other for three seconds and then burst out into hysterics. "You guys think that Lilo,Terra, Julie and Danny are your true loves!" Yin said, as she, the others, and Lilo, Terra, Julie and Danny along with Spyro and Sparx continued laughing. Benjamin/Ben frowned and said, " What do you guys find so funny about this?" "Let' s just say that we are not your types, okay?" Julie said. "Oh, yes you guys are, " William/Rev said, " You guys rescued us and now remove your helmets." "Look," Terra said. "I really I don't think this is a good idea." "Just take off the helmet." "We are not going to." "Take it off." "No!" "Once again, take it off right now!" "Okay, easy, " Lilo said. "As you command, your Highness." Lilo removed her helmet and put her hat back on from her cape, revealing herself to him then Terra, Julie and Danny did the same thing. William/Rev and his friends looked very shocked. they smiled shyly. "You are a witch." William/Rev said. "And you three are?" asked Jason/Littlefoot. "Oh, I am a sorceress," Terra said then she pointed at Julie and said, "She is a pink female dragon and then pointed at Danny, And he is a ghost boy."  
Lilo said. " Oh, you guys were expecting maybe a princess and her friends?" "Well, yes, actually," William/Rev said. But then he sighed and said, "Oh, no, this is all wrong. You are not supposed to be a witch. "And you three are not supposed to be freaks." said Jason/Littlefoot. " Prince," Lilo said, "We was sent to rescue you guys by Princess Morbucks, okay? she is the one who wants to marry you." Well, why didn't she come to rescue us?" William/Rev said. "Good question, you should ask her when we get there." Lilo said. "But, we have to be rescued by our true loves, " Jason/Littlefoot said. "Not by some freaks and their pets and slaves." "Well, so much for loyal crocodile," Vector said. "I've never been so insulted in all my life." Espio said. "Oh yes you have!" Charmy noted. "Will you stop that!" Espio yelled at his friend. "Look, prince and his friends, you guys are not making our jobs any easier." Terra said. "We are very sorry," Benjamin/Ben said, "but your jobs are not our problem. You guys can tell Princess Morbucks that if she wants rescue the prince and us properly, We will be waiting for her right here. William/Rev and his friends sat down on nearby rocks. "Hey," Julie said. "Listen guys, We are no body's messenger people, okay?" then Danny said, ominously, "Well, we are delivery people." "You guys wouldn't dare," William/Rev growled. But Lilo would. She picked him up and put him on her shoulder and carried him like a sack of potatoes. He screamed and said, "Put me down at once!" Terra, Julie and Danny did the same thing to the prince's friends and they too screamed and began kicking like little kids. "You guys coming?" Lilo asked. " We are right behind you guys." Vector said. "Coming." Yang said. "Put us down or else, This is not right for us!" Jason/Littlefoot screamed and tries to get free from Terra's shoulder.  
Moments later, William/Rev was still on Lilo' s shoulder and he and his friends was listening to Vector, Espio, Charmy, Max, Yin, and Yang. "Okay," Espio said, "So here is another question. Say, there is a woman that digs you, right, but you don't really like her that way. How do you let her down real easy so her feeling aren't hurt, but you don't get burned to a crisp and eaten?" "Okay, just tell her she's not true love," William/Rev explained. "Everyone knows what happens when you find your-" But he was interrupted by Lilo, who shouldered him. "Hey," he snapped. "The sooner we get to Cartoon City, the better." "Oh yeah, prince," Vector said. "You and your friends are going to love there, It's very beautiful!" "Yeah, perfect if you are looking for a place for a little R&R." Yin added. " So and what of my bride to be Princess Morbucks?" William/Rev said. "What is she like?" "Well let me put it to you like this, Prince," Lilo said, as she dumped William/Rev unceremoniously near a lake, as she went to wash off. "Women of Princess's stature is in short supply." "I don't know about that, guys well I think these people who think very little of her." giggled Vector joining in the making fun department. "Suddenly though, Princess don't like freaks, toons, etc. and wants her kingdom to be perfect." added Max. "Well, she can't be all bad, right?" asked William/Rev.  
Of course, Lilo,Terra, Julie, Danny and the others continued laughing. Benjamin/Ben frowns as he said, "Knock it off!, Knock it off, okay? You people are just jealous that you will never be great like Princess Morbucks." Lilo shrugged as she said, " Maybe, your friend is right, prince. We'd let you do the measuring when we see her tomorrow." William/Rev gasped when Lilo said that and see that the sun about to set. "Tomorrow?, It will take tomorrow to get there?! Maybe we should stop to make camp!" said William/Rev in concern. Charmy looked puzzled, 'Why does he look concerned?' "That will take too long, Let's keep going." Terra said. "But...but there are robbers in the woods!" yelled Jason/Littlefoot. "Robbers? I don't like robbers and they scare me a lot." said Espio stopping the others. "Maybe camping is a good idea, you guys for tonight." Max agreed in concern. "Oh, forget it. We are scarier than everyone else we see in the forest." said Julie and Danny at the same time. " I am a prince and Me and my friends need somewhere to camp now!" yelled William/Rev very angrily. For the 'who knows when' time ever, Lilo,Terra, Julie and Danny got a little freaked out as they backed off. "I think that someone one else has beat you guys to that title." Yin said. In the background, there are birds squawking as they take off. Moments later, Lilo rolled aside a boulder and found a cave. "Hey, over here," Lilo said. "Lilo, we can do better than that," Vector said. "Now, I don't think this is fit for a prince and his friends." Yang added. William/Rev and his friends gasped when they saw the sun go down further and they turned and said, "Oh no, it's perfect. It just needs some homey touches."  
"Homey touches?" Terra said. "Like what?" The toon squad heard a tearing noise and turned. Benjamin/Ben had ripped the bark off a nearby tree. "Like a door." he said. Then he said, as he put the bark door behind them, "Well guys and girls, We bid thee good night." "You want me to come in and read you guys a bedtime story?" Charmy asked. "Cause I will." "Didn't you guys heard my brother the first time?, we said good night." Gwendolyn/Gwen shouted. Lilo,Terra, Julie and Danny looked at the toon squad for a moment, then they grabbed the boulder as if they were going to put it back in the entrance. Espio said, "Uh... guys, what are you doing?" " Are you guys nuts or something like that?!" Vector asked. Lilo laughed and and said, "Come on, guys after all we are only kidding."  
That night, Lilo,Terra, Spyro, Sparx, Julie, Danny, Vector,Espio, Charmy, Max, Yin and Yang were resting near a fire and staring up at the stars, as Lilo pointed them out. "And there is Throwback, the only demon who could spit over three wheat fields." said Lilo pointing into the guy. "That is so neat!" said Espio happily. "So what future you can tell from the stars?" Vector asked. "Future? from stars? That is crazy. scoffed Max. "He is right and the stars can tell only stories." said Julie. As they talk, none of them noticed that the 'door' to the prince and his friends' s cave is slowly opened. All but Charmy who heard it. He turned and noticed Gwendolyn/Gwen was watching. He also noticed something else. Gwendolyn/Gwen somehow has a red claw, her orange hair grew longer and in a ponytail and her green eyes are glowing. Charmy was about to say something but she just made a shush sign. Charmy nodding in understanding and goes back to listening to the others.  
"Just forget it, for the love of Hawaii." Lilo shouted. She got up, walked over to the edge of the cliff, and sat down. "What is your problem with the world anyway?" Vector asked. "I don't have a problem with the world, okay? The world has a problem with me and my friends because people just take one look at us and yells, "Help, it is a bunch of big, stupid, ugly freaks!" Lilo calmed down and burst into tears, as Terra, Julie and Danny came over and put their hands on her shoulder. In the shadows of the cave, William/Rev stared at Lilo, feeling sorry for them. Of course, they misjudged their eight rescuers, Lilo,Terra,Julie and Danny in particular. 'Maybe Me and my friends will make it up with them tomorrow.' thought William/Rev as he closes the door and he and his friends goes back into the cave to get some sleep. "So there are any dogs or crocodiles up there?" asked Vector. Terra pauses to think, then smirks as she points up, "There is Spot, the Small and... Annoying." "Oh yeah!, I see it now, the big and shiny one up there!" said Espio pointing at something. "Uh.. Espio? that is the moon." said Max. "It is?" Terra just sighed and Spyro and Sparx shank their heads in annoyance and Charmy rolled his eyes and looked back the cave where the prince and his friends is living in. He know something and wonder about what they are hiding? Back at Princess 's castle, she was making SpongeBob show her the monitor with William/Rev 's face on it for the past five hours and SpongBob was very tired but he did show it again for the 40th time in the row. Princess smirked as she takes out a diet soda and drinks it. "Ah... yes he is so perfect." Me: so read and review please.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter6: Blackfire and her Not So Merry Men and Women  
Me: This is next chapter where the person playing Robin Hood has arrived and so now with the show.  
The next morning, William/Rev and his friends came out of the cave smiling. They sees Lilo, Terra, Spyro, Sparx, Julie, Danny, Vector, Espio, Charmy and Max sleeping. They decides to take a walk into the woods before the others woke up. They did not go far as they came across Yin and Yang, wide awake, listening a yellow bird named Woodstock singing. Of course, Woodstock seems to be singing terribly. "Ugh, someone make this thing stop!'' groaned Yin who was covering her ears to close out the singing. With a smile, William/Rev started to sing higher and higher, until a high pinched scream came out of nowhere from his mouth and the bird began swelling up, until they heard an explosion. There was nothing left but the bird's legs. "Oops." he said. "Wow, do it again." said Yang. "How do you do that, guys?" Yin asked. they looked down and noticed three eggs. Jason/Littlefoot climbed the tree, grabbed the eggs and jumped down with ease. A moment later, William/Rev was cooking the eggs, sunny side- up.  
Lilo, Terra, Julie and Danny was sleeping next to each other while Vector, Espio, Charmy and Max still muttering something in their sleep. "Guys, wake up now." said Lilo at once and Terra, Julie and Danny got up and yawned. "What is going on?" asked Vector. "Yeah, what is up?" Espio said. "Good morning, boys and girls," William/Rev said. "Um... how do you like your eggs?" "Oh, good morning, Prince," Vector said. "Lovely day, isn't it?" Charmy asked. Lilo, Terra, Julie and Danny looked a little confused. "What's all this about?" Terra said. "You guys know," Jason/Littlefoot said, "We kind of got to a bad start and we wanted to make it up to you. I mean, you guys did rescue us." "Uh.... thanks." Julie said. The toon squad sniffed the eggs and licked their lips. "Well, eat up," Benjamin/Ben said. "We've got a big day ahead of us." William/Rev and his friends walked off and Lilo, Terra, Julie and Danny and the toon squad glanced at each other.  
Later, the group was walking in the woods. Lilo belched. "Oh, Lilo." Yin and Yang said. "I know you are a witch but you must have manners, girl." Vector said. "What?" Lilo said. "It is a complement. Better out than in. I always say." Lilo laughed. then Danny belched. "Oh, sorry about that guys, I can't help myself."said Danny. "Danny, what is the matter with you?" Espio said. "Well, there is no way to behave in front of a prince and his friends." Charmy said.  
Then to their surprise, William/Rev and Gwendolyn/Gwen belched. As everyone stares, they chuckles. "Thanks." they said as they walked on, leaving the others in shock on what they did. "Wow, he is just as nasty as you are, Lilo." Vector told Lilo commenting on this. He always thought that Princes are supposed be... like Princes. Even Lilo are thinking the same thing as she followed after him, "You are different. You know that, right?" William/Rev smirked as he looked at Lilo and said, 'You shouldn't judge people before you get to know them." Lilo looked shocked. Did William/Rev overheard them last night? As she ponders this, William/Rev walked away farther singing softly. Suddenly, a voice yells out and something files in outta nowhere and swooped William/Rev into a tree. "Prince William/Rev!" yelled Lilo in shock. "Your Highness, wait for us." yelled Jason/Littlefoot.  
The group looks up towards the tree William/Rev was swooped into. His swooper is a sixteen year old Allen girl with light skin, long black hair, light brown eyes and Goth- make up. She was wearing a black midriff, black pants and matching boots. Her name is Blackfire and right now, she is flirting with him. "Hey, what are you doing?" William/Rev snapped and looking very annoyed. Blackfire smirked as she said, "Calm down, my little rose. I am saving you from this freak." then she kissed his arm, grossing the boy out and pointing at Lilo. "Hey goth girl, that is my prince so go get your own!" yelled Lilo as she and the others ran to the tree. "Who is she, a some kind of singer?" asked Vector. Cool!" said Espio. "And yet creepy." said Charmy, frowning. "Hey, who are you really?" asked Jason/Littlefoot.  
Blackfire laughed and said, "Hey guys, you are on." then a annoying another song was playing as the song went on, Julie and Danny covered their ears in once. Before she could attack, William/Rev came out of nowhere and kicks Blackfire, knocking her out. "Oh man, now that is so annoying!" I agree with you on that, never again." said Jason/Littlefoot. "Should stick with rock and roll. " said Max at once. then the men and the women was attacking them from anywhere and so William/Rev gave out a karate yell and his friends worked together until the fight was over and they keep walking.  
"Shall we?" said William/Rev. Lilo dropped Charmy and went after the prince. "Wait a minute, where did you and your friends learn all that?" "Now, that is cool." said Terra. William/Rev chuckles as he turned to Lilo. "Oh that, it takes a long time for us to learn these things in case there is a..." He sees something behind Lilo and yelled at once, "There is a spear in your butt!" And Jason/Littlefoot saw the same thing and said, "And there is a arrow on your left shoulder, Terra!" Lilo and Terra turned around and saw it for themselves. "Huh... well what do you know?" they tried to remove it with their powers but it hurts so much each time they do it. "Oh man! it is our fault and we are so sorry." "Hey, what is wrong?" asked Vector puzzled as he and the others caught up. "Lilo and Terra were hurt." said William/Rev in concern. "Oh, no, no, the girls are going to die." said Espio. "Espio, calm down for once." said Charmy. "Hey, Espio if you want to help the girls so much, go to the woods and find us a blue flower with red thorns." said Jason/Littlefoot. "Gotcha! Blue flower, red thorns!" said Espio as he went to the woods to find the flower. "We are on it." said Vector as he leaves to help Espio. "Hey, don't die okay girls? and if you see a long tunnel, stay away from the light!" exclaimed Charmy. "Charmy!" yelled Julie and Danny at once in annoyance. "Okay, Let's go!" "Geez!, what is up with flowers and thorns?" remarked Max as he, Yin and Yang left to help the others. Once everyone else has left, Julie turned to Benjamin/Ben puzzled. "Stupid question. What are the flowers for?" asked Julie. "To get rid of them. " answered William/Rev with a smirk. "Oh, good move there." said Danny. "Now hold still and I will yank this thing out." said William/Rev. He gave the arrow a little pull and Lilo jumped away. "Ow," Lilo said. "Easy with the pulling and the yanking." "Well, I am sorry," William/Rev said, "but it has to come out." William/Rev kept going after the arrow and Lilo kept dodging his hands. "No, it is tender," Lilo said. "Now, hold on," William/Rev said. "What you are doing is the opposite of helping." "Don't move." "Look, time out." Lilo said, stopping him. "Would you..." William/Rev said, angrily. But he sighed and said, " do you propose we do?"  
As for Terra, Jason/Littlefoot has removed her arrow with ease and is now wrapping her left shoulder with bandages from his first aid kit in his Grey sweater's pocket. "Here, do you feel better now?" he asked Terra who was holding Spyro in her other hand. "Well I do now, thanks to you." said Terra with a smile. Meanwhile, the toon squad was still looking in the woods for the blue flower with red thorns until Vector found one.  
Then in the distance, Lilo screamed, "Ow!" "Hold on, Lilo, I am coming!" said Vector as he ran with the flower in his hand and Espio and the others just sighed and ran after him. Lilo was lying on her middle, while William/Rev tried to yank it out. " hurts." groaned Lilo trying not to scream again. "Now, hold on there. I can see the head." said William/Rev as he continues to look the spear he managed to almost pull out so far. William/Rev groaned as he pulled harder. "It's almost." Lilo yelled then she jerked and falls over. The two are in an awkward spot: William/Rev is right on top of Lilo. The two looked at each other and blushed like mad. "Amen." The two looked up and see the others coming back, staring and looked amused at the two. "Oh, nothing has happened between us and the prince and I was just...." Lilo said once she got up. "If you two want to be alone, ask us next time, okay?" asked Vector with a smile. Lilo groaned as she rolled her eyes. "Look, all of you once again, the prince and I was...." then Lilo turns and looked at William/Rev who was smiles as he held the spear in his hand. Lilo just groaned. "Hey, what is that?" asked Max in concern as he thought he saw something. "Is that blood? Because I am not good in the sight of blood and I always..." Suddenly Max fainted, making him fall on Vector and Espio making them yelled. "Hey, someone get him off of us at once!" yelped Vector struggling to get free. "Ow!, my aching head and back!" said Espio. "Holy Panda." said Charmy looking at the scene in disbelief. Chucking, Yin came over and pushed Max off of Vector and Espio and Yang helped them to get up then continued on their way back to the castle. then Lilo picked Max up and put him over her shoulder and they are again on their way. Me: so read and review please or else.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter7:William/Rev and His Friends' s Freaky Secret  
Me: This is the next chapter where again things get crazy and the truth about the Prince and his friends has arrived so now with the show.  
As the group continues on their way to Princess Morbuck' s castle, the rest of them notes looks William/Rev and Lilo are giving each other, including smiles. As for Terra, Julie and Danny are holding hands with Jason/Littlefoot, Benjamin/Ben and Gwendolyn/ Gwen. "Okay, I guess this is when the mysterious guy begins to sing." notes Yin. "I think you are right about that." responded Vector as a song begins.  
Man: My beloved monster and me. We go everywhere together. Using her long wand, Lilo pull a tree over a river so William/Rev won't get wet. William/Rev gave her a smile, making the witch blush as he came across. Wearing' a raincoat that has four sleeves. Gets us through all kinds of weather. Once the prince got across, Lilo, lost in his eyes, got up; ignoring the fact that the toon squad was almost across. After the tree flung back into an upright position, they screamed, as they flew up and landed on the ground with a groan. She will always be the only thing. That comes between me and the awful sting. A bit later, Terra was swatting away a bunch of files and mosquitoes that is bugging her and her pets on account of, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Max,Yin, and Yang. Seeing this, Jason/Littlefoot broke off a branch containing a spider web and he ran around catching all the files and mosquitoes. Smiling, he gives it to Terra who ate it like Cotton candy. As they walked away, he licked his fingers and smiled at Terra. That comes from living in a world that is so damn mean. La- La- La.  
Soon the group arrives at a windmill which is not far from their destination: back to Cartoon City. "Well, here it is, Prince, your new home." said Lilo with a sad sigh pointing to the castle. "So that is Cartoon City, huh?" William/Rev said at once. Yeah, it is very huge!" said Jason/Littlefoot. Vector nodded as he said, "Tell me about it. Lilo,Terra, Julie and Danny here thinks Princess is building something in there and I think means she has a really...." Yin kicks Vector, stopping him. "Yeah, cool it already. " Lilo and William/Rev, who looks back, both longingly. Blushing, Lilo turns away as she said, "Okay, I think that we should get going." "I agree with you guys about that, the sooner we get this over with, the better." said Charmy.  
As the group prepares to continue on, William/Rev and his friends looks concerned, They don't want to leave Lilo, Terra, Julie and Danny, not yet. Then they smiled, getting an idea. "Yeah, but guys? We are worried about.... Espio!" exclaimed William/Rev. "Huh?" asked Lilo puzzled as she looked back. "What do you guys mean?" asked Vector puzzled. Jason/Littlefoot points at Espio exclaimed, "Look at him! He doesn't look well!" Confused, Espio said, "What are you talking about? I am fine, I think." Kneeling down, Benjamin/Ben looked Espio in the eyes and said, "Of course, they all said that and before you know, you are on your back." Espio again looked confused, not getting it. then William/Rev added, You know, dead?" By now, they all got the idea and liked it too. "You know, Espio," Charmy said."they do got a point. " "You look awful, Espio well you should sit down. " suggested Lilo. "I can make you some kool - aid. " offered Vector smiling. Now convinced, so to speak, Espio said, "I didn't want say anything before but I got this pain in my neck and when I turn my head, watch!" He turned his neck in a very sharp way until his head was completely sideways. "See?" "Espio!" said Charmy with a groan. "Now, that is very sick." said Max at once. "Okay, too much than what we needed to know." said Vector sticking his tongue in disgust. "Who is hungry?" Julie asked getting ready to cook some food. "We will cook some food. " said Lilo. "And my friends and I will get some firewood." said William/Rev as they left to do it. As they left, the toon squad was alone, " Hey, where are you guys going?, I need a hug and fast." Max got up and hugged him. "Okay, this is a start." said Espio.  
At sunset later that evening, the whole gang has since made a fire and is cooking their dinner. William/Rev and his friends ate theirs happily. "This is good. Real good! What is this?" said William/Rev. "Oh, it is weed rat. Paranormal style." said Lilo sheepishly. "Oh really?" asked Jason/Littlefoot as he bit into his. "All I am eating is candy." said Yin who was chewing some gum. "That is all you want to eat." chuckled Charmy as he bit into a crab apple. "Eh, what is up, doc?" remarked Yang as he chow down on carrots. Benjamin/Ben took another bite and smiles, "Man, this is so tasty! For a dragon, you are a good cook, Julie." " Julie can cook?" asked Espio and Vector hushed him. Danny chuckles as he said, "Believe it or not, this can be good in stews. We don't like to be rude but Julie can make a mean weed rat stew." the prince and his friends laughed at that and just sighed. "Tomorrow night, we will be dining differently." said William/Rev sadly. Then blushing, Lilo said, "Well, if you guys want, ... you can come over to our home. Me and Terra can cook anything you guys want. Weed rat on a stick, fish eye soup, you name it."  
Charmy nearly chocked on his food as Lilo said this and yelped, "Oh,Lilo! We are trying to eat here!" Despite this, William/Rev smiles as he said, "That would be great, Thanks." Lilo slurped her rat tail and smiles. As the two looked at each other smiling and into each other eyes' s. Terra, Julie and Danny did the same thing and smiled very big. Then, leaning closer, Lilo then said, "Uh, Prince William?" "Please.... call me Rev." Rev said with a warm smile. "And you can call me Littlefoot." Littlefoot said to Terra. "And call me Ben." Ben said to Julie. "At last, you can call me Gwen." Gwen said to Danny. Blushing, Lilo then said, "I was wondering...." "Are you..." Lilo said, struggling to say something. Recently, she has grown feelings for the boy but can't say it right. The same thing has happens to her friends too.  
They are about to kiss but suddenly Vector pops up, chuckling, "Man, this is romantic! And a perfect sunset to do it in!" Then Charmy notices something about Rev and his friends. Rev's black hair had turned into red head feathers, Littlefoot 's head now has Grey dog ears on the side, Ben's green eyes started glowing and Gwen's orange hair started to grow longer like he saw last night. Suddenly, Rev hides his hair and his friends got up and ran into the woods without even saying good night to them. "Sunset?" Rev said, in alarm. He jumped up and said, "Oh , no, no, no, not now! I mean, it's late. It' s very late."  
"Say what?" Lilo said, in confusion, as she followed Rev towards the windmill.  
Vector then smirked, as he said, "You are afraid of the dark, aren't you?" "I figured as much." Yin said. Rev sighs in relief, knowing that the danger has passed. "Yes, I am. he said. I gotta to be inside." Then he turned and walks to the windmill. Rev then opens the door, runs in, and closes it, puzzling the others.  
" Now,what was the name of that movie?" Yin asked, trying to think. "Not now, Yin!" said Charmy annoyed. "Aw.... don't feel bad, Rev." said Espio cheerfully. "I used to be afraid of the dark until.... " Then he gasped and freaked out, "Wait, I am still afraid of the dark! Ahhh!" He runs behind Charmy, who rolls his eyes at this. Lilo sighs. Then she looks up and smiles as Rev poked his head out and smiled at her. "Good night, Lilo." Rev said. "Oh, good night, Rev." responded Lilo. After that, Rev went inside the windmill and closes the door once more. The others then looked at Lilo who smiles happily at where Rev used to be. then they looked at Terra, Julie and Danny well they are too smiling happily and looked amused.  
"I get what's going on here." said Vector with a smirk. Lilo, snapping out of it, said, "What are you guys talking about now?" "Nah, forget it, And I even know you two liked each other." said Vector ." He is right, I can see it too!" said Espio happily. "You are both crazy, we are taking him and his friends back to that bratty princess!" snapped Terra as they walked away in frustration. "Guys, I know crazy and Vector and Espio are not crazy. We all can tell you guys like the prince and his friends." said Max smirking. "Come on, guys just go in and tell them how you feel!" insisted Vector. "What is there to tell? We can't do it because they are royal and we are a bunch of...." said Julie as they sat down on the hill and sighed sadly." A bunch of freaks, a witch, sorceress, dragon and ghost boy?" said Yin concerned. "Yeah, something like that." said Danny sadly. Then they got up and walked away. "Now, where are you guys going?" asked Vector. "To get more firewood." Lilo answered. As they walks off, the toon squad looks concerned and turned to a pile of firewood that hasn't been used yet. "Uh, should we....?" Yang begins to say. "No, Let them have some alone time." said Charmy nodding his head in concern. "Yep." said Vector nodding in agreement.  
Later, the group(except for Lilo,Terra, Julie and Danny) decides to check in on Rev and his friends as they went inside the windmill. Looking around, they could see no hide or hair of the prince and his friends. "Hey, Rev?" asked Vector looking around. "Prince William!" called out Charmy in concern. "Where are you, guys? You are too old to play hide and seek, man." said Yang. "Princess!" yelled out Espio. The others looked at him confused. He then realized what he just said, "Oops, Wrong story here!" Unknown to the group, someone is looking at him from the shadows, trying his best to avoid being seen. Suddenly, a tree from outside shakes and two figures screamed, as they fell. The group turned around and gasped as they saw the figures fall. They again gasped, as they saw the figures stand up. Then they instantly freaked out. "Ahh!" They screamed. "No, no," the first figure shouted in a voice that was somewhat familiar to them. "Oh, no," Vector screamed, as he backed away."Help!" The two figures started to come out of the shadows, trying to shush them. "Shh!" the figures said. "Lilo, Terra, Julie and Danny! Guys!" They screamed. They could see the two figures clearly now.  
They are male and female dragons: The male dragon was dark green, has light brown hair, glowing green eyes, two wings on his back, a long tail, matching scales and sharp claws on his hands and feet and was wearing a light green sweater with the number 10 on the front pocket, under it a dark black shirt, blue jeans and matching sandals. The female dragon was dark red, longer orange hair in a ponytail, glowing green eyes, two wings on her back, a long tail shaped like a knife, matching scales and sharp claws on her hands and feet and was wearing a blue long sleeved shirt, matching jeans and sandals. and only thing familiar about them, was they had on a familiar royal necklace and a weird watch. "No, it's okay, " the male dragon said, "It's okay!" "What did you two do with the prince and his friends?" Espio shouted. "Talk now!" "Guys, shh," the female dragon said. "We are the prince's friends!" they screamed again.  
Just then, two more figures appeared out of the shadows: A male roadrunner was now wearing a black and red outfit, with red head feathers and his feet are orange to match his beak and has long tail feathers on his behind and A Grey male dog with matching ears on the side and matching paws with claws and only thing familiar about them was the red and white tennis shoes and the gold rimmed glasses.  
"It's me." the male roadrunner said, "in this body." "Oh, my God, " Charmy shouted."You ate the prince." Then he shouted into the male roadrunner's middle, "Can you hear me?" The male roadrunner, which was, in fact Rev glanced at him and his friends just rolled their eyes in annoyance. "Guys," he said. "Listen, keep breathing." Vector shouted. "No," Rev said. "We will get you of there," Max said. Then he turned to the door and shouted, "Lilo, Terra, Julie and Danny! Guys!" But then their voices became muffled, as Littlefoot covered their mouths, trying to calm them. "Guys!" Max continued to shout. "Shh." Littlefoot said. "Guys, " Vector shouted, his voice still muffled. "This is me." Rev whispered. They looked a bit puzzled for a moment, until they looked into the male roadrunner's eyes, as he patted Vector on the head. they are now calmed and Littlefoot removed his paw from their mouths.  
"Prince William?" asked Vector at once. Rev sighs sadly as he said, "Yes, it's true." "Holy Cow! I don't believe it!" said Max as he gets his mouth free. Once everyone else' s mouths are freed, Charmy groans as he said, "I thought there was something odd about you guys last night." "Rev, What happened to you and your friends?" Vector asked in disbelief. "Hey, you guys look different." Espio said stupidly. "We are freaks, okay!" groaned Rev as he runs very fast from the others sadly. "Well, yeah," Charmy said. "Was it something you guys ate? Because I told Lilo those rats were a bad idea. You are what you eat, I said. Now-" "No," Rev said as he turned to face the toon squad. "My friends and I have been this way for as long as we can remember."  
"What do you guys mean by that? Look, we haven't seen you guys like this before," Max said. Littlefoot said, as they now turned away from them, "It only happens when the sun goes down." Then he said, as he stared at his reflection in a barrel, "By night one way, by day another. This still be the norm. Until you find true love's first kiss....and then take love's true form." "Ah, that is beautiful," Yin said. "I didn't know that you wrote poetry." "It's a spell," Ben corrected her, as he turned around again. "When the prince and us were five years old, a witch named Wuya cast a spell on us. Every night, We become these." He turned around and slapped the water with his left claw, dashing the reflection to bits, as he said," These horrible, frighting creatures called a roadrunner, dog and two dragons." Gwen now walked over to the toon squad and said, "And this is why Rev must marry Princess Morbucks tomorrow before the sun sets and she sees us like this." William/Rev sat down on a bed and began crying. "All right, All right," Yang said. " Calm down, Look, you guys only look like this at night but Lilo,Terra, Julie and Danny scary 24/7." "But, guys," Rev said. "I am a prince and this is not how a prince is meant to look." Then he covered his eyes and continued to cry. "Prince," Vector said. "How about you don't marry Princess Morbucks?" "Again he have to," Littlefoot said. "Only his true love 's kiss can break the spell. "Well," Espio said, "You are a roadrunner, which is one scary thing, and Lilo'- Well, you both lot in common" Then Rev turned around and said, "Lilo?"  
Unknown to the group, Lilo, Terra, Julie and Danny has returned each holding a flower: a rose, sunflower and two dandelions. They thought what the others has said and realized they were right. They have to tell them how they really feel to them. But the question is how they can do it? So right now, Lilo was reciting a speech. "So, Prince William?," Lilo was saying, "I - uh.... how's it going, first at all? Good? Um, good for me too. I'm okay. I saw this flower and thought of you because it's pretty and -well, I don't really like it but you can have it. But I like you, anyway. I'd - uh, uh...." Lilo sighed and said, "I'm in deep trouble." "Oh, Lilo! That all you want to say to him?" asked Terra puzzled." They approached the door and Julie said, to her friends at once, "Okay you guys, here we go." As they approached the door, they stopped and heard Rev, not knowing he's a male roadrunner talking to the toon squad. "I can't marry whoever I want," Rev was saying. "Take a good look at us, guys. I mean who else can marry us? Nobody, that is what." Now, that part really hurt Lilo,Terra, Julie and Danny. Littlefoot continued, 'Prince' and 'ugly' don't go together. That is why we can't stay with Lilo and her friends." Lilo step back in shock, heartbroken and dejected. "My only chance to live happily ever after," Rev said, "Is to marry my true love." Lilo heaved a deep sigh. "Don't you guys see?" Ben continued. "That is the way it has to be." Lilo,Terra, Julie and Danny just frowned, then they angrily dropped the flowers and stormed away. Back inside, Rev was still talikng the toon squad, unaware that Lilo,Terra, Julie and Danny has been listening. "It's the only way to break the spell." he said. "Well, you guys can tell them the truth," Vector said as he hopped down from the bed, getting ready to leave. "No," Rev said. "You guys can't say anything. No one must ever know." 'But I hate hiding secrets from our friends!" yelled Espio. "Promise you guys won't tell." Gwen said. "Promise us that!" All right, All right, we won't tell them." said Charmy. "But you guys should tell someone, you guys got the problem, we don't. " Max said as they headed for the exit. "We are out of here," Yin said as they left, "And good luck on that, you guys." Rev poked his head out and watched as they left. But then, something on the ground caught his eye. It was the rose from Lilo. Rev picked it up along with the other flowers, and an idea came to him. "If I can't decide," Rev said as he stared at the rose with a smile, "Maybe this rose will." And with that, he closed the door and give the other flowers to his friends for they can decide too. The toon squad then approached the fire and went to sleep. Me: so read and review please.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter8: Prelude to a Wedding  
Me: This is the next chapter where things get sad or better and so now with the show.  
The next morning, before the sun would rise , Rev and his friends was plucking the last petals of the flowers. In the end of that, they went outside to tell them but before they do that, the sun went up and they went back to their human forms and they saw Lilo,Terra, Julie and Danny with upset looks on their faces. Lilo just walked away from him without a word and her friends just looked away, still upset. When the princess and her men arrived, the toon squad went to hiding then The princess was happy to see the prince and his friends. When they all went back to Cartoon City, Vector and the others came out of hiding and saw Lilo and her friends walking away so they followed them in concern. "Lilo, are you crazy? You are letting him get away!" yelled Vector in disbelief. "Who cares anyway?" mumbled Lilo. "Hey guys, Let's go home." said Terra at once. As Lilo, Terra, Julie and Danny along with Spyro and Sparx finally returns home. But a what cost?  
In a room back at Princess's castle, Rev was getting help from a servant who is helping him into his suit. He sighs sadly. Back at Lilo and Terra's house, Lilo walks on and stop to look at a broken mirror on the ground, showing her reflection. She cringes at this. Back at the castle, Rev looks himself in a mirror as he fixed his bow tie then he looked his friends who now have sad looks on their faces. He frowns as he looked at the cake and pushed the princess down to half her size. He then turns and sees a suit of armor with a helmet like the one Lilo,Terra, Julie and Danny have wore when they rescued him and his friends. 'Was all of this worth it?' he asked himself.  
Meanwhile, the toon squad was sitting by a river well drinking from it. They turns and gasps when they saw Starzilla, Jeanette and Cream with Cheese. But then they notice the blue dragon and the two girls are crying. Vector hurries over and looks at Starzilla's face, the beautiful happiness her black eyes were filled is now with tears. Vector caught a tear with his finger and looked at her. She then pulled Vector into a loving hug and cried on his shoulder, and Vector just stoked her back. While Espio stares at his reflection, guiltily, and slowly moves over to Jeanette and sits on front of her, feeling sorry for her. Jeanette smiled at him and so did Charmy, Max, Yin,Yang only proudly. Cream with Cheese in her hands smiled at them.  
Back at the swamp, Julie and Danny tries to eat their fish eye soup, but can't. They dropped the spoons and sighs. Back at the castle, Rev is eating his soup with his friends, feeling terribly sad. He heard a sound of a spoon dropping well it was Ben who was covering his eyes and begins crying and Gwen had her hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down. Now, he know that they even regrets letting them go. Back at Lilo and Terra's house, The girls has covered their eyes and is trying to forget about what happened.  
Until they heard a sound so they went outside and sees the toon squad there, building something. "Hey, guys what are you doing?" asked Lilo. "What does it look like we are doing?! We are building that wall of yours!" yelled Vector. "Okay, but the wall is supposed to go around our woods, not through it." said Terra. "It is through your woods!" said Espio. "Indeed. Your half." said Charmy. "Wait...our half?" asked Julie. "Yes!, your half!" said Max. "That is your half and this is our half." said Yin. "Your half?" said Danny. "Hey, we did half of the work, so we get half of the property! So hand me that rock, the one that looks like your head!" said Yang. Anger by the insult, Lilo snapped, "Get lost, you dumb animals!" "No, you guys get lost!" yelled Vector. "This is our property!" said Terra. "You mean ours!" said Espio. Julie tries to grab a tree branch to rid it but Charmy stopped her and grabs it. "Hey, let go!" Julie ordered. "No, you let go!" responded Charmy in a snap. "Stubborn bumble bee brat!" yelled Danny. "Smelly ghost boy!" Charmy yelled back to him. "Okay, fine." said Lilo as she walked away. "Come back here, we are not done with you guys yet." Vector said at once. Guess what? We are done with you guys." said Terra.  
"No, for once we don't care, will you guys shut up and listen to us?" asked Espio. Lilo turned and glances angrily, "Why in your right mind did you guys came back?" "Because we are your friends and friends forgive each other!" exclaimed Vector. "Oh yeah, we forgive you guys for stabbing us in the back!!" yelled Julie and Danny as they went to the outhouse and slammed the door. "Why do they need a outhouse?" asked Yang. "I don't know, bro." said Yin. "Come on, guys, they did like you guys a lot." said Max. "Like us? Please, who would love a bunch of freaks like us?" said Lilo. "We heard you guys talking!" yelled Julie. "Okay, the truth is that was not you guys!" snapped Charmy. "They were talking about someone else." said Vector, remembered the promise they had kept to Rev and his friends. Then the door opened and they came out surprised. "Wait, if it is not us? then who are they talking about?" asked Danny. "Maybe, it was Charmy." joked Yin and Yang. "Hey, you guys, cut that out, I am a bumble bee." said Charmy.  
"All right, we are very, very sorry and can you guys forgive us?" asked Lilo. Vector smiled and said, "Hey, that's what are friends for, right?" "Of course." said Yin. "Friends." said Vector as the group put their hands together. "So, what did Rev say about me?" asked Lilo with a smile. "Don't ask us, go ask him yourself." said Max. Lilo, Terra, Julie and Danny then remembered something. "The wedding, oh man," "We will never make it!" said Terra. "Oh, don't worry when there is a will, there is a way, and I have a way!" said Espio. Espio gave a whistle and out of the trees, came Jeanette with Starzilla, Cream with Cheese on her back. "Guys?!" said Lilo. "Hey, what can I say? It's my animal magnetism." said Espio. Lilo then gave Espio a noogie. "Hey, easy on the horn." said Espio. They all got on Jeanette's back. "Hey, come on guys after all we got a wedding to stop!" said Starzilla with a smile. So off they go, back to Cartoon City. Their mission: stop that wedding. "I can't believe we are going to be wedding crashers." said Cream. "I can't wait to see the look on Rev's face when Lilo tell him the truth." Charmy said. "Hey, don't mess with me when I got a lot on my mind." said Lilo. "Hey, I know how to relax this time, This is gonna to be cool!" Vector said. "All right, All right, shut up Vector, before I get a head ache." mumbled Espio. What was that?" snapped Vector. "Oh, nothing, Vector, he didn't say anything." Charmy said as he covered up Espio 's mouth with his : Don't miss next time when they try to stop the wedding. Lilo: Can't wait for that, Kate. Terra, Julie and Danny: Us too! All:Read and Review.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter9:A Paranormal Happy Ending  
Me: This is the next chapter where everyone gets a happy ending of this story! and so now with the show.  
In Cartoon City, the guests (forcefully) goes to the church where the wedding of Rev and Princess begins. As they watch, a badger named Friar Tuck was speaking. Kronk was nearby holding the cue cards, one of them say "Be Quiet" on it. "People of Cartoon City, we are here to see the union of..." As Friar Tuck speaks, Rev looks out the window and is nervously upon seeing the sun was setting. "... our new king and queen." "Uh, excuse me?" Rev said interrupting the friar. "Can we skip to the I do' s?" Princess chuckled and his friends roll their eyes in annoyance. "Okay, for you, anything." Princess said with a smirk, then she said to Friar Tucker, "Just get to the I do' s' and make it snappy!"  
Outside of the castle, Princess's men are on patrol to let no one in the church. That is until Jeanette lands on the ground alarming. The henchmen take one look at the blue dragon, panic and flee immediately. "Ha! Run you cowards! Run away at the sight of Jeanette the dragon!" laughed Cream pointing at the men running in fear. "Hey, Espio, what are you guys doing next?" Jeanette asked her boyfriend as he and his friends got up. "Oh, yeah, you girls go have some fun, When we need you three, we whistle, Okay?" asked Espio with a smirk. "Good! I am ready for some butt whooping!" said Starzilla chuckling evilly. "Be careful in there, Espio." said Jeanette as she gave him a kiss making him blush.  
With a smile, she, Starzilla, Cream with Cheese runs off to have some fun by chasing more of Princess's men around. "Come on, you guys let's do this!" said Yin. "It's hero time!" said Yang. The group makes their way towards the church where the wedding is at.  
Before Lilo, Terra, Spyro, Sparx, Julie and Danny can step into the place, Vector stopped them. "Hey, guys, wait a minute! You got to do this the right way!" said Vector. "What are you guys talking about?" asked Lilo puzzled. "There is a line you guys have wait for. The preacher or what they are using will say' speak now or forever hold your peace'. Then you guys go in and say, 'I object'!" said Espio. "There is no time for this!" said Terra as they tries to go the church once more. "Hey, guys, Come on! Stop!" said Yang. "Lilo, do you care for him?" asked Max. "Yes, I do a lot." answered Lilo. "Hey, Terra, Julie and Danny, are you guys want to please them?" asked Yin. "Yes, we do!" Terra, Julie and Danny yelled in annoyance."Let's go this!" said Yin again. "Fine, Whatever." Lilo said a groan. "So, when the preacher say this line?" asked Terra. Vector paused and said, "Better check and see."  
Inside the Church, Friar Tuck was about to conclude the wedding. No one notices Vector at one of the windows being floated up there to watch by Lilo's long wand. "And so, by the power vested in me...." began Friar Tuck. "Do you see anything?" asked Espio. "Everyone is in there!" exclaimed Vector trying to look through a window. Inside, Rev and his friends is getting anxious, as Friar Tuck continues, "I now pronounce you husband and wife...." "They are at the altar." said Vector continued to look through the window. Soon Friar Tucker spoke loud enough as he said these words, ".... king and queen." "Oops. Too late." said Vector sheepishly. "Oh, forget the love of my father!" yelled Lilo angrily. She storms to the doors forgetting Vector who fell onto the ground. Before Rev and Princess were about to kiss, the doors flew opened. Everyone turned and gasped in horror and/or surprise as Lilo, Terra, Spyro, Sparx, Julie, Danny and the toon squad runs inside the church. "I object!" yelled Lilo enough for everyone to hear. "Lilo?" asked Rev shocked and surprised. Princess sighed angrily and said, Oh, great, now what they want?" Lilo said to everyone, "Hey, guys, Having a good time, are we?" "Oh, yeah, We love Cartoon City, it's very clean." said Terra who was again holding Spyro in her hands. "What are you guys doing here?" Rev snapped. "Really," Princess said, "It's very rude to show up at a wedding uninvented." "Rev," Lilo said, ignoring Princess. "I need to talk to you." "Oh, now you want to talk?" Rev snapped. "It's too late for that, so if you excuse me...." He turned around and was about to kiss Princess again, but Lilo pulled him back at the last minute. "But, you can't marry her." Lilo said. "And why not?" asked Rev. "Because," Lilo said. "Because she is just marrying you, so she can be queen!" No way, not true." Princess said. "Don't listen to her." "She is not your true love," said Lilo. "And what do you know about true love?" he asked. "Well, I - Uh- I mean." "Oh, this is precious," Princess started to laugh. "The Witch has fallen in love with the prince! Oh, good Lord!" She motioned the card holder and the card holder pulled out a sign that said, 'Laugh'. Everyone began laughing. "A Witch and a prince." Princess laughed. Terra, Julie, Danny, Spyro, Sprax along with the toon squad and Rev and his friends were the only ones who wasn't laughing. "Lilo," he said, softly, "Is this true?" "Who cares?" Princess said. "It's preposterous! Rev, my love, we are a kiss away from our ' happily ever after'. Now kiss me!" She plucked up and Rev stared at her in disgust. He looked out the window and his friends just nodding their heads at him. He now knows what he has to do but does he want to do this?  
Finally, Rev said, as he stared at the setting sun, quoting what he and his friends had told the toon squad, "By night, one way, by day another." He lets go of Princess's hand and steps back towards the window. "I wanted to show you before," he said , as he and his friends stopped close to the window. Lilo,Terra, Julie and Danny steps up but stops. After Rev and his friends stopped at the window, they close their eyes and a beam of light hits them, they began to transform. After the transformations was done, Rev is back in his other form; A male roadrunner. And as for Littlefoot, Ben and Gwen, they are back in their other forms; A Grey male dog and two dragons. Everyone gasped and a woman named Bonnie faints. They all smiled sheepishly to Lilo, Terra, Julie and Danny. Lilo looked very surprised. "Well," she said with a smile, " Uh.... that explains a lot." Terra, Julie and Danny's mouths dropped open in shock. "Oh, wow!" they said in once. Of course, someone else isn't so understanding. "A roadrunner?!" yelled Princess furiously. "I hate roadrunners, dogs and dragons, they are ugly! Jack! Guards!" Jack and his men run forward as they separated Lilo, Terra, Julie and Danny from Rev, Littlefoot, Ben and Gwen.  
Princess yelled out as she points at the group, "Get those things out of my sight now! Get them all!" The group finds themselves struggling as Lilo, Terra, Julie and Danny tried to reach the people they loved. "No!" Lilo screamed. "Lilo!" yelled Rev in horror as Jack's men grabbed him and his friends. "That stupid magic is nothing!" snapped Princess as she grabs a crown from a podium nearby and puts it on. "This marriage is blinding, and that makes me queen!" "Let go of us!" yelled Littlefoot. "Terra!" "No!" Terra cried out alarmed. "Say good - bye, freaks." said a guard, as he lifts his knife. Lilo and her friends tried to push their way through them, but was being pulled back. "Get out of our way," Julie snapped. "Ben!" But it seemed like Lilo,Terra, Julie and Danny was fighting a losing battle. "I'll make you regret the day we met," Princess said. "I'll see you drawn and quartered! You will beg for death to save you!" "No!" William/Rev screeched. "Lilo!" Princess pulls out a dagger, held it at William/Rev's throat, and said, "And, as for you, my husband...." "Rev," Lilo shouted in concern. " I'll have you and your stupid friends locked back in that tower for the rest of your days," Princess said.  
Lilo got a free hand and whistled. Princess continued ranting, "I will have order! I will have perfection! I will have...." Suddenly a roar is heard and the front altar window opened up. Jeanette with Starzilla and Cream with Cheese riding her barges in. Jeanette smirks evilly as she leans down on Princess. All she could do is look and screamed as Jeanette swallowed her up in one gulp. "Okay, no one moves! My girlfriend here is a dragon and I am not scared to use her!" Espio yells viciously. "I am a ninja on the edge." Jeanette soon belched as she spit out Princess's crown that soon fell onto the ground. "Man, she needs to bathe a lot." Jeanette with a frown. The good guys cheered as Vector laughed, "Oh, man these celebrity weddings never lasted, do they?" Everyone in the church cheered. With Princess now gone, they no longer have any reason to fear her and her men. The toon squad cheered the loudest out of everyone. "Go ahead, Lilo,Terra, Julie and Danny," Yin and Yang said, with a grin to them. Lilo approached William/Rev and said, "Um, William?" William turned and said, "Yes, Lilo? And call me Rev in this." "Okay, but the truth that I love you, " Lilo said. "And I love you, Littlefoot." said Terra. "And you too, Ben." said Julie. "And at last you too, Gwen. " said Danny who was blushing. "Really," Rev said. "Really, really," Lilo said. Rev smiled and said, " I love you too, Lilo." The two both leaned in and kissed. As for Terra, Julie and Danny well they did the same thing to their true loves and Rev and his friends started to shine. Kronk took away a sign and scribbled something on it. He holds it out to the crowd. The sign says, "Aww." And that's exactly what the crowd does. Suddenly, the magic of the spell that Rev and his friends was under pulls them up into the air and the magic works around them. An unearthly voice whispers, " Until you find true love's first kiss and then take true love's true form. Take love's form. Take love's form." Their eyes open wide as they'd consumed by the spell. The magic crushes each window that has a picture of Princess on it. Rev and his friends floats down and lands on the ground. Jeanette back to her normal form, smashes a window that has Princess on it. "Rev?" Lilo said, as she walked over to him. She knelt beside him and helped him up. "Rev," she said. "Are you okay?" Rev stands up and he was still a male roadrunner. "Well, yes," Rev said. "But I don't understand. "I am supposed to be handsome." "Oh, wow, there is a first time for everything these days." said Littlefoot was looking down on his form, he was still a Grey male dog and Terra was holding his right paw. Lilo then smiled and said, "But to me, you are handsome." They smiled at each other. Max, Yin and Yang was smiling at this, as Vector and Starzilla, Espio and Jeanette and Charmy and Cream are making out. Espio couldn't help but smile at his girlfriend, "Oh, well I was hoping this would be a happy ending." Lilo and Rev again leaned forward to kiss, but then Lilo covers the screen as she and Rev kiss.  
In the Swamp, Lilo was in a light blue dress and Rev, who was still in his tux, are kissing. As they smiled after they kissed, a song played from outta nowhere. Man: I thought love was only true in fairy tales. Nearby, the authors are in a band performing as Charmy plays the guitar. They all shouted, "Oy!" Everyone in the crowd again cheers, including those who weren't at the wedding. Meant for someone else but for me. Rev and Lilo runs through the crowd as SpongeBob watched happily and smiled proudly. Love was out to get me. That's the way it seemed. Disappointment haunted my dreams. Terra used her long wand to turn a onion into a carriage and two mice into horses. "After you, Littlefoot." said Terra as she helped her new husband into the carriage after Lilo and Rev had entered it themselves. And then I saw her face. Now I am a believer and not a trace. Of doubt in my mind. Julie with a smile tosses her bouquet. Roxas and Tommy, full awake, fights as they each try to catch up. But Jeanette came out of nowhere and catches it with her hands. She is standing next to Espio looking at him. Jeanette and Espio blushed as Rev and Lilo smiles and waves to them. I'm in love. Ooh- aah. I'm a believer I couldn't leave her. If I tried. The whole crowd, friends and whatnot, waved goodbye to the four new couples as they go on their honeymoon. Kronk holds Piglet as the two waved goodbye. " God bless us, every one!" said Piglet happily. "Oh, man, I think I heard that a several times in parodies."  
As the band begins to strike up, Vector said to Starzilla, "Hey, is it all right if I sing this? The song would make sense coming from a guy!" "Go for it, honey!" laughed Starzilla. "Come on, everyone!"exclaimed Vector as he begins to sing and looked at Starzilla happily. Vector: Then I saw her face. Ha- ha. Now I am a believer. A few characters are in a chorus line kicking. Listen! Not a trace Of doubt in my mind. I'm in love.( ooh- ahh- yeah) Vector and Starzilla happily embrace. I'm a believer. I couldn't leave her if I tried. The rats were dancing on a piano nearby. Remy wasn't watching where he was going as he knocked over his father and friend by accident. Then I saw her face. I'm a believer.(Hey) A few more of the crowd were doing the limbo and the guy wearing the princess suit fell over. Not a trace(uh, yeah) Of doubt in my mind(one more time) Even Black Fire and her men were dancing together. "One more time," Espio said, as he dances. I'm in love. I'm a believer(come on) Piglet, meanwhile in revenge, pushes down the Princess doll until the top of her head is visible. I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe, hey everybody. On a mat, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles are performing dance moves. "Everyone sing with us," Espio, Charmy, Max, Yin and Yang said at once. The crowd begins to sing along: I believe( I'm a believer) I believe. "People in the back." Yin shouted as the crowd waved their hands in the air like they just don't care. I believe(I'm a believer) I believe. As for Lilo and Rev and Terra and Littlefoot and Julie and Ben and Danny and Gwen, they rode off in the carriage and into the sunset where they lived happily ever after. Vector wearing shades is laughing madly as he said, "Man, I love this song." Starzilla hugged him tightly making him blushed and unable to breath. "Oh, boy now I can't breathe. I can't breathe." The End. Me: Hooray for the happy ending! Hey again for the good guys. Lilo and Terra: Thank you for a another great story, Kate. Alvin: I love it. Simon: Me too. Theodore: Me three. Jeanette: I did too and once again I get to be with Espio. All: So read and review.


End file.
